


Yurio's Permission

by Phandancee74



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Poor Yurio. He just wants to skate. He doesn't know why these idiots keep talking to him.





	1. Yuuri's Turn

He’d put it off for long enough already, it was time. Yuuri took a moment to remember why he was doing this; for Viktor. He plucked up his courage and skated over with determination to where Yurio was stretching.   

Yurio saw him coming and threw a quick look over his shoulder that was only mostly annoyed. “What do you want, Katsudon?”  

“I want to marry Viktor.” Yuuri said quickly, and maybe a bit loudly, based on how some of the other skaters nearby turned to look at him.  Yurio faced him and rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you do, Baka. I’ve seen the disgusting way you look at each other. Go away.”

  Yuuri paused and then grabbed Yurio’s shoulder. “No. I mean . . . I want to know if it’s okay with you.”  

Yurio lowered his leg out of a stretch and then turned towards the other man. “What? Why? I don’t want to marry him.” he glared at Yuuri then, as if he had been the one to suggest it.  

Yuuri sighed but didn’t give up. “No. I’m asking you for his hand more or less. I thought about asking Yakov but I thought it was more important that you agreed.” Privately Yuuri also thought Yakov less likely to throw a fit if he weren’t informed first but telling Yurio that wouldn’t help get him a positive answer.

“Whatever.”

“Really, Yuri, I want to know that you approve.” Yuuri said “You’re important to both of us and I want to know if you think I’m good enough for him.” For a long time Yuuri would never have dreamed he was good enough for Viktor, but after a full year under his coaching on and off the ice Yuuri now idolized Viktor a bit less and valued himself a bit more.

  Yurio looked down and kicked at the ice lightly for a moment as he thought. Finally he pushed past Yuuri stopping for a moment to say “The old man will be lucky to have you, Piggy.” then, embarrassed, he skated off quickly and refused to talk to anyone else.  

Yuuri stood there mildly shocked, not by the characteristic abruptness or rudeness of his friend, but by his sentiment. Then he smiled and moved to leave the rink. He’d have to ask Phichit for help immediately, planning a proposal worthy of Viktor Nikiforov would take some work and he only had a month until the Grand Prix.


	2. Victor's Turn

“I’m going to marry him.” Viktor tells Yurio one day as everyone is watching Yuuri practice his jumps for his short program.

Yurio looks over at Viktor, this must be the announcement then. Yuuri proposed. Yurio decides to give the moment the gravitas it deserves. “Yeah. Whatever.”

He turns back to look at Yuuri take off, noticing his competitor’s jumps are improving, even with all Yakov’s students watching him, Yuuri lands everything.

Viktor isn’t done though. “I mean, I’ve got to propose first, but he’s going to say yes. As long as I’m clear that it’s a real engagement. He fooled me with that last time.”  

Yurio turned back. “You idiots aren’t engaged yet? I thought - ” he stops. He isn’t going to give it away, but why are they both talking to him about this? Morons.

“I did too.” Viktor sighs. “But this time it’ll be real. As long as you’re okay with it . . .”

  Yurio gave Viktor a weird look. 

“I know that he matters to you. Don’t try and hide it.” Viktor went on, “You shared your pirozhki with him.”

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Katsudon’s not the worst.”

Viktor beamed. “So, can I marry him?”

Yurio repeated his moving declaration from before. “Yeah. Whatever.”

Viktor’s face fell a little bit before he poked the Russian Punk in the shoulder. “Yurio, I mean it. Tell me that I can marry Yuuri. I want your permission because if you don’t think it’s okay you’ll probably kick my ass when I propose to him on the ice.”

Yurio paled a bit at that. The idiot was going to propose on the ice? With him around? Yurio might actually have to revoke his permission, because while he felt his ‘yeah’ was an official decision, he wasn’t going to deal with this shit. But then he saw how Viktor was waiting for his answer, and he remembered how Yuuri had wanted him to be okay with them too. Somehow these morons recognized how important he was and actually wanted to consider his thoughts. Fine.

“Fine.”

Viktor attempted to hug him but Yurio had outrun a crazed Katsudon post Rostelecom Cup, he could handle Viktor. After a few moments of struggling Viktor gave up and just smiled really happily, looking between Yuuri and Yurio and occasionally squealing slightly.

“Thank you! I’m so excited. I have to get everything planned with Phichit and Minako in the next few weeks. I can’t wait. Yuuri will look so good with his gold medal and his gold ring.”

“WHAT???” Yurio, who had started to tune out Viktor when he got too sappy, heard gold medal and got pissed. “What Gold Medal?”

“I won’t propose until he wins his gold medal at the Grand Prix.” Viktor tells Yurio as if this were obvious. “I, the five time champion, can’t marry someone without at least one gold medal.”

Yurio fumed. “Then I guess you’re never going to marry him.” He aimed a kick at Viktor, who was sadly ready for it and left to get back on the ice. Giving Yuuri and Viktor his permission was one thing, accepting a future in which he didn’t beat Katsudon to the gold again was impossible.


End file.
